1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a terminal connector pin or contact strip and more particularly to a high density terminal connector pin adapted to be utilized in a male-female connector shell assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Terminal connector pins or contacts have been utilized in various sizes and configurations in the prior art. As the density of the pin population has increased in various forms of electrical connectors, both the cost and reliability requirement of the connector pins have increased. For example, it is quite common in the electrical industry to utilize electrical connectors having literally hundreds of pins.
A standard electrical connector pin can be found in the Mishelevich et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,067. Generally, the male and female connector pins require spring legs that are capable of being contracted during the insertion of the connector pin into the bore. The spring leg then expands to lock or wedge the connector pin into position. Frequently, the spring leg would cut into the plastic material of the contact shell bore, especially when the connector shell assembly was subject to vibration.
The Walkup U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,317 discloses a minimal insertion force connector wherein a contact strip is deformed to be held within an appropriate recess. The contact strip is designed to receive, with a wiping action, an elongated flat pin.
The Barker U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,759, McIver et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,488, Frederick U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,986, and Shlesinger, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,284 are cited to disclose various forms of terminal pin connectors.
The problem of providing an easily manufactured and inexpensive terminal pin connector for use in a high density pin electrical connector remains a continual problem. The electrical terminal pin should preferably be easily replaced while at the same time is adaptable to a numerically controlled or automatic wiring machine.